sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown From M.E.
Unknown From M.E. is the theme song of in the . Like 's theme "It Doesn't Matter" and theme "Believe in Myself," it was remixed and used as his theme in the game's sequel, . The lyrics depict Knuckles' tough-guy nature. Interestingly, the drumbeat intro is similar to that of 's theme, My Sweet Passion. Sonic Adventure lyrics Here I come, rougher than the rest of 'em The best of 'em, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down, whether they solid or frail Unlike the rest, I'm independence is my first breath, First test, feel the right, then the worst's left Born on an island, in the heavens The blood of my ancestors flows inside me My duty is to save the flower From evil deterioration, yeah I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own mission Nothin's gonna stand in my way, no, no I will be the one to set your heart free, true (oh yeah) Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Here I come, rougher than the rest of 'em, The best of 'em, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles. Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down, whether they solid or frail Unlike the rest, I'm independence is my first breath First test, feel the right, then the worst's left I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary, yeah I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender (saxophone solo) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight... I won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender Yeah Shall not surrender, no Yeah! Woo! WOO! The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest Out the wilderness, with the ruggedness Knock-knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder Give you the coldest shoulder My spike goes through boulders That's why I stay a loner I was born by myself, I don't need a posse I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelved Sonic Adventure 2 lyrics Ok Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S Was born for a lifetime on Angel Island His duty's to protect Master Emerald diamond Hold the climate, he's searching for shinin' But everytime he look for sun can't find it Is this the way? The path I chose? Then why am I living with my heart so cold? All that I see is a storm of stones! I like to dig holes in search of gold Large pots of treasure if they're much better (Born on an island, in the heavens) If I find Eggman, Rouge, whoever Clench my fists tight, become more redder (The blood of my ancestors flows inside me) I don't wanta hurt, my passion observed Been lonely all my life doesn't matter (My duty is to save the flower) Here for my mission whoever wanna bring it Call me stubborn but I'm still gonna live it (From evil deterioration, yeah) Doing anything to get the pieces of the Emerald Climb the mountain through the valley round the hill Wild and hungry, it ain't a damned thing funny My philosophy, my knuckles and feet! Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna stand in my way, no Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet (no no, no no) Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself won't rely on others I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary, ohhh Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender I was born like this, to fear no one I'm straight thugged out, only live to my ones Diamonds and gems, we can battle to the end You best to be aware of the knuckles that I send Once they penetrate, they put you to your death They hard as iron and my feet is like fire You'll never see me run and I won't surrender I just fly away like it's no other contender Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself won't rely on others I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my planet, gonna fight... I won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored This is my planet, I shall not surrender Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something's calling me, I don't know what Something's talking but I don't know who Something's calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet Something is calling me, I don't know what Something is talking but I don't know who Something is calling me, more the more No one stops Knuckles' feet Category:Character themes